Rosario Vampire: Beginning of the End
by Dr4cul
Summary: As the Tsukune and the girls begin their 3rd year, Masahiko Kurono is finally able to join Yokai. Continuation of Newcomer, but written by me, with input from Akame. If you don't like OC centric fics, this isn't for you.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions Part 1

Rosario Vampire: Beginning of the End

Chapter One: Introduction Part 1

As he opened his eyes, Masahiko gazed towards the clock on his bedside table. He sighed lightly before getting up to face the day ahead. After a refreshing shower and a change of clothes, he gazed at the mirror on the bathroom wall. Staring back at him was a slightly pale face with light gold eyes, framed by shoulder length black hair. Giving himself one last once over, he left the bathroom behind.

Wandering through the house, he passed many rooms on his way to the kitchen. One he stopped to peek in, but it was empty, and he moved on. Down a flight of stairs, around a few corners, and he arrived at his destination. To his horror, however, it was occupied by a woman in her late thirties, light blue hair, purple eyes, oh yes, and nude.

"Oh mom!" Masahiko raised his voice, "too early for this!" He looked away with one hand over his eyes, huffing a sigh.

The women giggled, "I thought you were still out of it, but to see something you may enjoy one day is worthwhile."

"Better someone my age than an old hag that NEVER acts HER age," he replied.

"What do you want for breakfast?" the woman asked, seemingly ignoring his statement, whilst bending over to look in the fridge.

Masahiko looked in her direction, about to answer, but then completely turning around. "Whatever you feel like making! And would you please put something on?"

*

Masahiko was exceedingly uncomfortable while eating his meal with his mother, for though she had put an apron on, she was still nude underneath. He guessed it was her revenge for his calling her an 'old hag'.

"Where's Sis?" he asked before stuffing his mouth.

"Last night she was with her boyfriend, but she should be back at school. You, on the other hand, are going to be late if you take too long," she replied. He nearly choked on his cereal.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" he said after swallowing quickly. He then started eating his meal at speed.

"No rush, relax. You'll be regretting it later," his mother reminded him. A piece of advice he would take for once. He ate his food at a more reasonable pace.

After finishing he got up, his gaze fixed on his mother. He wanted to say something, but she cut him off, "Don't even think about it, I can call a car. I know what you were going to ask."

"Uh, thanks. I'll get my things ready," he said and walked away.

"Those better not be the only things ready for high school!"

He turned his head to her, still walking, "Mom! Please!"

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Masahiko unfortunately kept his gaze on her for far too long and accidentally went smashing into a wall. Falling on his rear, his face flushed and his eyes darkened, the hue appearing similar to his hot cheeks. The woman laughed as he got up slowly, and went out the room without a word.

*

Masahiko sat in the backseat of a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution belonging to his mother. His eyes wandered, looking out the window to see the colorful and endless void. He looked down and picked up a crystal that clung to a chain on his neck. On the middle finger of his right hand he had a silver ring engraved with runes that glowed very lightly blue.

The Mitsubishi exited the void to a place he wasn't familiar with, and he pulled the crystal to his neck with his shirt stretched out, dropping it in and hiding it from view. He used the same hand and held it up to the driver. "This is fine thanks," he said. "I can walk from here." He climbed out of the car, and retrieved his bags, before setting off through the trees. It wouldn't do for him to arrive at the school in a sports car. Taking one last look at the tunnel behind him, he strode into the forest.

He was about half way through the forest when he saw two figures in front of him. They were both wearing the school uniform, the one girl and the other a boy. As he neared them, he heard the girl say something.

"Alright, agreed. 3…2…1…GO!" And they both suddenly took off, running with incredible speed, and he was left staring at a trail of dust.

"Well…that happened." He said to himself, before moving on. After about 7 minutes he saw the end of the tree-line ahead. A minute later and he was standing outside a large walled in area, enclosing a huge building. As he stepped through the gate he was accosted by a figure in a brown cloak with its face hidden behind a hood, a glowing object in their hand. He took a step backwards, only for his back to meet the cold iron of the gate. He was about to bolt towards the school when the person pushed back the hood, revealing raven black hair.

"Welcome to Yōkai Academy. This way please," said the female.

 **I'll be perfectly honest. I'm not very happy with this first chapter. It's too short, it's not that good. It's more of a prologue. I've been working on this story since the end of Newcomer and still have only made it 8 chapters in. But I'm going to finish it, even if it takes ages. I just hope that some of you enjoy it. This has mainly been written by me, but my pal Akame has made some additions, given me some help and support. I can't thank him enough for giving the kick in the ass I need every now and then.**

 **You'll probably have noticed the sudden lack of stories on my profile a while ago. I was warned of possible copywrite infringement due to my song-fics(well, one in particular), and thought it would be best to remove them all and be safe. I'm sorry to anyone who liked them, but that's how it goes.**

 **Anyway, have a good one.**

 **Dr4cul**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions Part 2

Rosario Vampire: Beginning of the End

Chapter Two: Introduction Part 2

 _"I think we should talk. About you, and me too." His mother said._

 _"What do you mean mama, is something wrong?" the young boy replied, his head tilted to the side._

 _"That's just it. I'm not really your mother, dear. Something happened to your mother, and she isn't here anymore." The woman sighs, apprehension etched in her face, before she turns around. "I'm sorry, little one, I just don't want you to find out later and be hurt that I'm not your mom…. "_

 _The child sat silent for a moment._

 _"If I get hurt, mama is there to fix it. If I have a nightmare, mama comforts me. If…. **That** happens…. Mama is always there for me. Mama is my mama, because mama looks after me and loves me." He finally said, his voice full of honesty._

 _The woman could only smile, tears running down her cheeks, as she reached forward to hold her son_.

*

They were walking through the school halls in silence.

"Ano….do you scare everyone like that….?"

Which didn't last long.

"Ruby, Toujo Ruby. And no, not everyone, just the ones I feel need a little fear in their lives." She replied, and came to a stop outside a door whose only distinguishing feature was the plaque reading 'Headmaster'.

"He's waiting for you. Nice to meet you Kurono-san, but I have duties to attend to." Ruby said, before walking off.

"Well, she's something." Masahiko mumbled to himself as he knocked on the door, opening it and entering when a voice responded.

The office was dark, heavy curtains drawn closed to keep out the light of day. The only illumination came from a few scattered candles that did little to chase back the darkness. Standing behind the desk was a man in a white robe, who beckoned him forward.

"Kurono Masahiko-san I presume? Welcome to Yōkai Academy." He held out a hand, which Masahiko shook, and they both took a seat.

"To business. This school was made to educate young monsters in various subjects, with an emphasis on human society and coexisting with them. It is for this reason that we have a rule against taking your monster form on school grounds without a valid reason." After receiving a nod of acknowledgement, he continued. "Taking into account your prior education and experience, I have placed you in third year. When you leave this office proceed to class 3-3. Finally, your luggage has been taken to your dorm room, and here is your key. Enjoy your time at Yōkai."

Taking the keys handed to him, Masahiko stood and bowed, before leaving the room.

*

"Hiko-chan?" A voice called out behind him. He looked back, confused, only to receive a mouth-full of blue hair.

He spat the hair out. "Ku-chan?" Stepping back, Kurumu Kurono fixed her hair, a smile on her lips.

"Hey there little brother, how are you?" She asked, leaning forward slightly with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well, I'm definitely less nervous now, seeing a familiar face." He glanced behind her, seeing a tall male with long blonde hair. Kurumu noticed his lapse in attention and turned to look herself.

"Ah, yes. Hiko-chan, this is Kuyou, my boyfriend. Kuyou, this is my brother Masahiko." She introduced them, stepping back so they could shake hands.

"Nice to finally meet the man who keeps me up at night, on occasion," Masahiko said with a grin.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that…..nice to meet you too. Your sister tells me you are a swordsman, perhaps you would like to spar sometime?" Kuyou responded.

"Sounds like a great idea. Maybe if you come over in the holidays my wonderful sister," he glances at said girl with a pointed look, "will let you spar with me instead of keeping you hidden in her room." Kurumu's cheeks flushed at this, but it didn't stop her from glaring at her brother for a moment.

"We should be getting to class, or we might get detention. Hiko-chan, if you can meet me on the roof at lunch I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Kurumu said.

"Sure, I'll meet you then. It was nice meeting you, Kuyou." Masahiko responded, before moving off with a wave.

*

He wrote his name on the blackboard, the sound of chalk scratching board filling the classroom. "Kurono Masahiko, nice to meet you." He said, bowing before the class.

"Someone please show him around after school. Kurono-san, your desk is the open one in the middle row." His homeroom teacher pointed it out, before turning to the board and erasing his name.

On his way to his desk he caught a few whispers around him.

"Kurono? Is he related to the succubus?"

"So he's an incubus?"

"Not another incubus…now there'll be no girls left for us."

He sat down, laughing to himself.

*

When lunch time came around the class emptied fairly quickly, with Masahiko being one of the last out. After grabbing a snack and drink from the vending machines he made his way to the stairwell that led to the roof. Following the signs that pointed to the 'Rooftop Greenhouse', he eventually reached said greenhouse and had a look around. It was full of various species of plant, from flowers to trees to shrubs, from both the monster and human worlds. As he was looking at a mandrake, his necklace, which had been emitting a dull red glow since he arrived, suddenly flared bright crimson. He hid it beneath his shirt again as the roof access door opened and Kurumu stepped through, followed by two other students.

"Hey Hiko-chan, sorry we're a bit late. I'd like you to meet my friends, Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune, her boyfriend." She said, stepping to the side after her introductions.

The girl, Moka, had long silver hair, reaching just under her waist, with pink streaks contrasting the silver.. She had an athletic build, and her slitted eyes held him in their crimson gaze. 'Vampire' he thought, as he bowed slightly.

Her boyfriend Tsukune seemed to be less serious. He had a more friendly face, with brown eyes and hair, but the tips were silver. He seemed to be well built, and when he held out his hand to shake Masahiko's, a lock on a chain dangled out from his sleeve. It seemed he had some sort of seal on him.

"Nice to meet you both." Masahiko said, gesturing to a nearby bench. They sat around the bench, Moka and Tsukune on one side, Kurumu and Masahiko on the other. Tsukune was the first to speak.

"So, are you going to introduce your friend to us Kurumu? " he asked.

"Oh, I'm not her friend. Well, I guess I am, but —" Masahiko began, before being cut off by Kurumu.

"Get to the point Hiko-chan."

"Fine Sis. I'm her brother. Well, adopted. Kurono Masahiko."

"Her brother? Adopted?"

 **Well, I decided I may as well put this out right away, to make up for how short the...prologue? was. I feel much better about this chapter than the last, but also than it's previous iterations. This chapter has undergone some major changes and rewritings in the time since it was first written, and the final product, while not amazing, is something I feel I'm happy with. I do hope you enjoyed it.**

 **May your fire burn bright and long,**

 **Dr4cul.**

 **P. S. I have been considering changing my pen name again,(yes, again *gasp*) to Ddraig. It's a name I've been thinking about and using elsewhere for a while, but I don't want to confuse any of my readers without them knowing first. What are your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations

Rosario Vampire: Sleet and Flame

Chapter Three: Confrontation

It burned like a scorching flame, it felt so much like acid instead the course texture of alkaline. The soap gave off foam from being rubbed and pressed against skin. Masahiko sat on a plastic stool in the boys' baths, it was late at night and no soul could be seen or even heard. He was lost in thought on the day's event: his first day at the monster school Youkai Academy.

*

 _They sat around the bench, Moka and Tsukune on one side, Kurumu and Masahiko on the other. Tsukune was the first to speak._

 _"So, are you going to introduce us to your friend Kurumu? " he asked._

 _"Oh, I'm not her friend. Well, I guess I am, but —" Masahiko began, before being cut off by Kurumu._

 _"Get to the point Hiko-chan."_

 _"Fine Sis. I'm her brother. Well, adopted. Kurono Masahiko."_

 _"Her brother? Adopted?"_

"Yeah, pretty much. Do I look alluring enough to be an incubus? You know what? Don't answer that…."

Eyes stared at Masahiko and he just stared back, fairly uncomfortable with the attention. There was a silence for a few seconds, but then that was broken when Kurumu spoke.

"It's a long story, but yes, I have an adopted baby brother."

"Come on Sis," said Masahiko rolling his eyes. "Baby brother? I'm in high school now." There was a giggle from Kurumu's friends, and Masahiko joined in.

"Welcome to the school then," said Tsukune, as Moka leaned against his side.

"Thanks," Masahiko replied, smiling slightly.

"What year are you?"

"Third year, I skipped a few."

"Ah, so you're the smart one in the family?" asked Moka, looking at Masahiko, then at Kurumu. Kurumu just rolled her eyes.

"Before someone else asks, would you like to join our club? It's the Newspaper Club," Tsukune continued, showing him a flyer that was used for recruitment.

"No thanks, I'm not a writer like my sister. Gomennasai."

"That's okay," Tsukune replied.

They spent a while getting to know each other and telling stories before heading to the next class.

*

The second lunch period had come around, and Kurumu had her arms crossed. Standing in front of her was Moka Shuzen, her silver hair swaying side to side and her red eyes staring at Kurumu, burning and blazing.

"You're dating Kuyou?" she asked.

Kurumu slouched a bit, not liking where this was going. "So what? And where'd you hear about it?"

"I saw you with him before he left. You know what he did to us Kurumu." There was calmness emanating from Moka, but Kurumu could see there was a slight hint of anger.

"I know what he did to us, to Tsukune, but things are different. He is different now Moka," she protested, unfolding her arms and clawing her nails through her hair, before gently resting her hand on the nape of her slender neck. She sighed. Moka looked over her shoulder, keeping her anger from bursting out. She knew Moka was being cautious, not just looking out for her boyfriend, but her as well.

"How is the Security committee?" asked Kurumu wanting to change the subject. Moka looked at her straight in the eye, changing the subject would be best. If Kurumu said he was different now, she'll have to trust her word on it.

"Good, glad I got out the Newspaper club. I couldn't deal with the deadlines and creative writing. I will just stick to my specialty; kicking ass. Though I still miss being near Tsukune working." Kurumu closed her eyes for a second, it was torture the way she had to look at them flirting while working when they got together the previous year. At least now she too had someone to mackle over, well, only in the holidays. Her gaze returned to Moka.

"Speaking of Tsukune," Moka continued, "does he have any good news of late for his newspaper? He was working a bit for ideas during the holidays."

"The new issue is underway, as discussed in this morning's meeting." As they turned to leave, they noticed figures in the distance. It appeared to be a boy surrounded by girls.

"Oh god," said Kurumu rolling her eyes, "that boy is an incubus. First year by the looks of it. Thinks he's hot stuff."

Moka gave out a snort, "Reminds me of you back then."

Kurumu gave a half smile and looked to the ground, "Yeah."

*

The school bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. Masahiko was walking out the school, towards the gates, when he noticed a commotion near the back of the building. One glance gave him part of the story. It seemed there was a large crowd of girls cheering for something. When he looked again, however, his blood became molten. In the centre of attention there was a boy, who was the object of the girls' adoration, along with two other girls. One girl in particular held his attention: Kurumu was there, and it seemed this boy was trying to seduce her and the other girl. Rage burned in his eyes as he was about to run into the fray, but then he saw the male stumble. As he continued to observe, Kurumu revealed her true form. Needless to say the incubus(at least that's what he thought the boy was) was shocked, it's not every day he sees a succubus, and this one was about the kick his ass. His lapse in concentration released his victims from his hold, and the girls dispersed, except for the one with Kurumu, who also revealed her true form: a Yuki Onna. What followed was glorious: Kurumu and the unnamed Yuki Onna proved a formidable team, their fighting styles blending together as they unleashed hell on the incubus. He tried to fight back, even managing to throw the Yuki Onna back a few meters. She hit the ground hard before somersaulting back up, dashing back into the fray. Watching them fight was a sight to behold. He was stunned to say the least, so much so that when Kurumu knocked the incubus towards him he nearly forgot to dodge. Said incubus did not stand up again. Kurumu, seeing her job was done, waved at Masahiko, mouthed 'See you later', and walked away with the Yuki Onna.

*

He was suddenly broken from his thoughts, and he looked down at his skin. As white as a dead person, he had been rubbing for far too long. Setting the bar of soap down he sighed. He had to admit to himself that he found the Snow Girl attractive. She had a very elegant face, her neck so slender. Again he shook his head and told himself to snap out of it. His thoughts came to her beating that incubus, boy could she kick ass. Definitely not a lady you piss off or she'd freeze your sorry arse. It was then that he felt two soft objects on his back, pressing against him. A hand went under his chin and he saw light blue on his shoulder when his head was lightly turned. He froze in fear, his breath hitched.

"Can I join you?" said the person with a husky voice.

He shot up like a firework, "NO!" and turned to see Kurumu with a towel wrapped around her body, covering her body down to thigh height. She was laughing herself sick.

"K-Kurumu! Why the hell do you have to scare me like that?" he shouted. She continued to laugh and held her towel for it may have loosened due to her sudden shakes. After a minute or two she caught her breath. Masahiko stood up with a cloth wrapped around his waist and rinsed off by dumping a bucket of water over his head.

"I'm sorry Hiko-chan, but I just had to," she eventually replied. "A joke I will be sure to remember and tell mom."

"A bad joke at that! I never want to take a bath with the old hag ever again! And this is the guys' bath! How in the name of...you know what, I don't want to know."

Kurumu got back to her first question, "Can I join you?"

"Do what you want," he mumbled, climbing into the bath. Kurumu grabbed the soap and washed herself before joining him in the bath and sat down beside him, her arms spread, relaxed. She was so close he could feel her hips against his own.

"How's your boyfriend?" he asked getting into a relaxed position, calming down now.

"He is well, as always. We made a plan for next break."

"And in the closet?"

"The best. We immediately went at it after he came around after I got home."

"I remember that well….." Masahiko mumbled. On that day during the holiday of the second semester, he had only seen a rushed glimpse of Kuyou and could only tell that that was her boyfriend, but actually seeing him face to face wasn't something that was going to happen. That was, until today.

"I rocked his WORLD."

"No kidding! I couldn't sleep!"

Kurumu giggled. Masahiko slid lower in the water so his face was covered. He then felt his face being grabbed and pulled out the water to rest on Kurumu's thighs. He only looked up at her face, not wanting to move to the side, for he may see something he didn't wish to.

"How long has it been since we done this? You and I in the bath?"

"You ask this every time," he muttered, sighing, "It's been a week."

She smiled, "I hope we continue to do so, despite school."

He smiled back, "Indeed, what will I do without you here?"

"Have mom instead."

He shut his eyes and shuddered. God he didn't want that, the thought was hellish.

"Now, can I do your back? I know it is a little late, so we should get done."

He opened his eyes to see her holding the soap in her one hand. He sighed, and said, "Do what you want.

 **So here we are again, with another chapter.** **Chapter 3 has gone through _a lot_ of revision over the last _2 years_ , so I really hope it's turned out alright. ****What can I say, I'm rarely happy with what I write the first few revisions.**

 **May your fire burn bright and long** ,

 **Dr4cul.**

P. S. It seems no one cares about my name change. Maybe I should go through with it XD


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Rosario Vampire: Beginning of the End**

 **Chapter Four: Reunion**

 _The child, about 3 years old, ran around the corner of the passageway. His raven hair was a mess, wind blown and un-brushed, and his eyes sparkled with mirth. Breathing hard, he peeked around the corner, only to see a crimson gleam in the darkness at the end of the adjoining corridor. Gasping, he turned and ran right into another child, this one with light blue hair and purple eyes. The both of them fell onto their bottoms, and glared at each other._

 _"Watch where you're going Hiko-chan!" The girl whisper-shouted at the boy, as they stood up._

 _"We need to go Ku-chan, he's right there." The boy whispered back, about to set off in the opposite direction, until he heard a grown mans voice behind him._

 _"Go where I wonder?" The newcomer asked._

*

"Ohayo Hiko-chan!" Kurumu called out, waving to her brother as he started jogging to catch up to her.

"Ohayo Ku-chan, sleep well?" He replied when he stopped next to her, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Hai, like a baby." Masahiko chuckled, he knew all about her sleeping habits. They began to walk to the school side by side.

"There's a commotion in the dormitories. Everyone's excited about something. Do you know anything about it?" He asked his sister.

"There's rumors of a new student coming in, but I'm not sure about how valid they are. They're probably hoping its some cute girl or something."

"That explains it. I'm almost sure I saw one of them take a bath in aftershave or something." He said. By now they had arrived at the school gates.

"Enjoy class Hiko-chan, I'll see you at lunch." Kurumu said, before walking off.

Masahiko made his way to his class, and sighed as he sat down at his desk. The first period after homeroom was math, and Ruriko-sensei gave him the creeps. She could give his mom a run for her money.

*

A group of people sat in a darkened room, gathered around a table full of files.

"Are you ready to begin your operation?" A male voice questioned, the owner gazing at the figure across from him diagonally.

"Yes sir, I have prepared everything I need." The second figure responded, bowing her head slightly.

"Then you may go."

"Yes sir."

*

When he walked into the cafeteria, Masahiko was greeted with an amusing sight to say the least. There was Tsukune and Moka, caught in the rib-crushing embrace of a small girl wearing a large, pointed hat. Their captor's high-pitched cries were filling the room.

"I've missed you so much! It's been too long!" She cried, alternating between burying her head in Moka's chest and Tsukune's shirt. To say they looked uncomfortable would be an understatement. Moka looked almost murderous at having her chest invaded in such a way.

"Yukari…Yukari! Would you mind GETTING OFF MY CHEST?!" Moka practically shouted.

"I-I'm sorry…." The little witch replied, backing off with her head hung down. Behind Moka, Kurumu snickered softly, her hands over her mouth. "Who's this guy? Is he your boyfriend? What's his name?" Yukari questioned when she saw Masahiko walk up and stand next to his sister, her eyebrows furrowed.

"This is Kurumu's brother, Kurono Masahiko. He transferred in at the beginning of the year." Tsukune explained.

"Kurumu's brother? She has a-" she began, only to be cut off by Tsukune.

"We'll explain while we eat."

*

A while later they all sat around a table, as Tsukune finished explaining to Yukari.

"But if you just transferred here, where'd you go to school before?" Yukari questioned.

"Mom taught me at home for a while, then she gave me the materials to teach myself. I would sometimes go on trips to the human world with her and join a school there temporarily." Masahiko answered.

"What about you Yukari? We haven't heard from you in ages, what have you been up to?" Kurumu asked the youngest member of their group.

"Oh, uh, just stuff." Yukari answered vaguely, looking down. "So, um, I'm in the same class as you right Kurono-kun? 3-3?"

"Come on Yukari, open that mouth and talk." Kurumu says, eyeing the witch.

"Or I'll freeze you..." Mizore adds, her first spoken sentence during the conversation.

"Ok ok, I was in China. I went with my mom, that's why I came back late."

"Was that so hard?" Mizore asked, removing an icicle blade from Yukari's back. The witch just grumbled silently.

"What were you doing all the way over there?" Tsukune question, to which Yukari blushed lightly, shaking her head, and they decided not to push her more.

"Hey Sis, mind telling me about those forms I saw you using last week? When that kid got his ass handed to him?" Masahiko questioned. Kurumu, her mouth being stuffed, motioned to Mizore.

"Shirayuki-san, could you perhaps shed some light on the subject for me?"

"Kurumu and I spent a few months training together, developing forms and techniques to try and beat Moka a few years ago. That was one of them." She replied, withdrawing a fresh sucker from her pocket.

"Ah, sounds great. Maybe the two of you can show me sometime."

"Maybe."

Kurumu nodded her head, mouth stuffed yet again.

*

That afternoon, before the students were let out, the teacher made an announcement.

"Tomorrow will be Club Day. All the clubs will be setting up stands for advertising, and if you aren't in a club it is required that you join one, at least for a while. Now off with you, enjoy your afternoon."

"Clubs huh….I wonder…." Masahiko mumbled to himself as he left the building. His sister was busy with club activities, so he was alone. Halfway through the forest he had the sensation of being watched, and looked around. He couldn't see anything, and turned to face the path again, only to trip over a tree root.

"Where'd this tree spring from?" He growled, standing up and dusting himself off. Glaring at the tree, he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, and began jogging to the dorms.

"You seem to be in a hurry." A voice said from just behind him. He stopped, and turned to see Yukari.

"Oh, hi Sendo-san. Were you following me?" He asked.

"Following you? I left class just after you, and I've been walking behind you for a while now." He frowned. The two of them began walking together.

"Are you enjoying being at Yokai Kurono-kun?" Yukari asked him.

"Ano….hai, so far. Though the monster lessons don't seem to be teaching anything interesting." He replied. She giggled.

"Hai, they rarely do."

They walked in silence until they reached the dorms, where they said goodbye and went their separate ways.

 **So, for me, this chapter sort of marks where I feel like I've begun improving. I wrote it on my own, and revised it a few times before letting Akame go through it. We see Yukari finally arrive, get another glimpse into Masahiko's childhood and witness a secret meeting. A grand time. All in all, we're slowly advancing the plot. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time.**

 **May your fire burn bright and long.**

 **Dr4cul**


End file.
